


Recognition

by Blackpenny



Series: From the Sixth Continent to Gondwana [2]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/pseuds/Blackpenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Gita knew that Mortimer would be unable to kill a woman. He just doesn't have it in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

With the mask gone and defeat in sight but not immediate, all Gita has is rage, ready to kill anyone and anything she can reach. She races to the machine, but there isn’t enough power. She reaches for the remote control, and it explodes in her hand sending a shock of pain to her shoulder. There’s still a way out. Gita leaps to Nasir, and holds her dagger to his neck. 

Mortimer has a gun. It’s ridiculous. Even through her hate and the distortion of many years, Gita knows that he could never shoot her. Faithless and foolish he may be, but he cannot kill her. He cannot kill a woman. He cannot allow his friend to die. He cannot act. 

And then the world explodes and she falls forward. There’s no pain, only the sensation of her body receding, and the outrageous realization that she’s been shot. Gita gathers her strength and stares up at Philip, her Philip. Gasping, she aims her final shot.

“My father didn’t lie after all, Philip. It… it… really was you… who killed me.”

Gita stares at Philip’s face as the edges of her vision grow dark. If she had the strength, she would laugh. She was wrong again: Mortimer would never kill his old love. The man standing above her is another story. Gita feels laughter bubble up and recede as her eyes dim.

And the world ends for Ashoka the Eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> She had to have known the truth in those last seconds of life, don't you think?


End file.
